Forte is Bolted to the Wall as Always
Hatsune Miku: I am Hatsune Miku and Miku Hatsune is my western name. I'm one of the 6 Crypton Vocaloids who officially appear in the only video game called Project Diva and I come in lots of outfits. This is my default outfit, so in addition to that, I come in different styles such as Dimensional, Innocent, Powder Snow, Rosa Bianca with and without the mask, Snowflake Kimono, School Uniform, Pansy Flower and all the others you really have seen. If you want to see me in all my outfits, come to the Vocaloid Store and buy Project Diva for my outfit collection gallery. The English version is still available. Forte: Well, I think I might. I’ll just pick myself up and--oh, what’s this? Heavens, look! I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Miku: What did I say? Oh, well... I guess this assurement I performed is a little harder than I thought... LOLA: You there! Are you the organ known as Forte? Forte: Yes. LOLA: I'm Vocaloid Lola and this is my other half Leon. We seem to be the first perfect Vocaloid couple of all. Our fans have been thinking that magenta is my color... LEON: And blue is mine. It's because I have this blue shirt on. LOLA: Now, Forte, about our date, can you do us a favor to play something mellow? Forte: Absolutely. *starts playing a beautiful song which is then cut off by the Vocaloid kids* Yuki Kaai: Come on, big guy, play with me! Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! *LOLA & LEON cover their ears* LOLA: What was that, Leon? LEON: My senses tell me that he sounds upset. *picks her up and carries her* Let's make sure he calms down, Lola. MEIKO: Oh, I wish there's something I can do about this. Miriam: So can I. Oh, big guy, I've got some new gifts for you. Why don't you try them out? Forte: I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! MEIKO: Then I'll just go get all the red Vocaloids to take him down. *dashes away* Prima: Forte, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Prima and I'm one of the two Vocaloids who are opera singers. Lots of fans think I'm a soprano, so can you make a song for me to sing? Forte: Yes, marvelous idea. *starts playing a new classical tune* The music helps? Prima: That's it. Now, here is my aria. :Out in the light of the sky :I see many angels doing heavenly things :Some play their harps and some blow out their trumpets :While others sing about what good life brings :My heart anticipates heaven :As it keeps existing above this land :Nothing goes wrong with a heavenly song :For my pure love is grand :For my pure love is grand, I tell you :For my pure love is grand :Nothing goes wrong with a heavenly song :For my pure love is grand~ (song by Forte ends as many other Vocaloids gather for an applause which then rises) Megurine Luka: That was a good performance you've got there~ Gumi Megpoid: I love it! VY1 Mizki: Sir, I'm Mizki and this is Yūma. We're the first two VY couple ever! Why don't you come to my house for some Japanese tea? VY2 Yūma: Yeah, she's a geisha and I'm her samurai. You can also watch me do my katana performance. Forte: Well, I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! (Mizki faints as Yūma catches her) Rin: What do we do now, Len? I don't like it when he keeps on saying that everytime any of us asks or tells him something to do. Len: I know just exactly what I have in mind to force him. KAITO: Here comes Originator Kaito, ready to power up the moody jets~! My dear metal giant, I can see your attitude is grumpy. Why so locked in? Forte: Oh, I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! KAITO: Well then, I'll just get something that can turn you back into a human, though you may never like it... Camui Gakupo: Beware, you enchanted western pipe set, I had my blade sharpened and I'm not afraid to cut down your chains because I'm about to! *jumps towards Forte's chains* HYAH~! DAINA: You haven't had your positive happiness for years, big pal! *wiggles her fox tail towards Forte's face* Who can resist my tickling? DEX: Time for a wolf bite~! *snarls and leaps* Voice cast Manual voices *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune *Tim Curry as Forte *Meiko Haigou as MEIKO *Sarah Brightman as Prima *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Yu Asakawa as Luka Megurine *Meiko Haigou as MEIKO *Naoto Fuga as KAITO *Megumi Nakajima as Gumi Megpoid *GACKT as Kamui Gakupo Voicebanks for Talkloid *L♀LA V1 *LE♂N V1 *Yuki Kaai V4 Category:Disney Category:Vocaloid Category:Talkloid ideas Category:MMD productions Category:Video compilations